bedside tears
by mayachloe
Summary: love story about zell and ayma(character i made up lol)


Ayma got out of bed, she knew that she was only supposed to be out of bed after lights out if she was going to the training center but she couldn't handle it any more... she couldn't stop thinking about him... she quickly got dressed and started her short walk down the hall...  
"if it's so short then why does it seem to be taking forever to get their?" she thought to herself  
a picture of him came into her head... his lovely jelled hair and his beautiful eye's... it was pitch black and the only thing keeping her from being scared and turning back was him...   
he made her feel safe... just the thought of him made her heart melt... she felt at ease...   
she saw the dorm, number 18... she opened the door and looked over to his bed...  
"look at you... so... vunurable... I'll keep you safe, I'll never let you go... no matter what..."  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" ayma screamed in a sweat ... still asleep   
"SAVE HIM... PLEASE... NO DON'T GO..."   
Rinoa busted into the room...  
"ayma... wake up..." rinoa said frantically trying to wake her up... ayma's voice went quiet...   
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you... but I'll keep searching for you... please forgive me..."   
Rinoa saw tears forming in ayma's eye's... Quistis and Irvine ran into the room and closed the door...  
"Ayma wake up" Irvine yelled...  
Zell heard this and ran to Ayma's room...  
He saw the door closed and stopped scared for his friend...  
"NOOOO!!!!!!! STOP COME BACK!!!" Ayma yelled  
"oh shit Ayma..." Zell said...  
he ran to the door and punched it as hard as he could the door swung open...  
he ran up to the bed and held Ayma in a sitting poistion...  
"ayma... wake up..." she opened her eye's looking around frantically...  
she burst into tears...  
"it's ok... I've got you... your safe now... it was just a dream..." he pulled her close... she rested her head against his chest...  
"are you ok??" quistis asked  
"yeah I guess..." she replied...  
"was it the same dream again?" rinoa asked  
"yeah... only this time their was more..."  
"like???" irvine asked  
"well you know from last time how I walked into this guys room... and he's lying in bed..."  
"yeah" zell said ansiously  
"well I nealt down next to him and I held his hand... but it felt kinda hard... as if he was wearing a glove or somethin... well I started talking, saying that I'd protect him... and never let him go... but then a suge light came and took him away... I tried to save him... I ran and ran after the light hoping to reach him but it kept getting further away... in the end I ended up callapsing to the ground... I looked up and the light disappeared and he was gone..."  
"holy crap..." irvine said surprised  
"it's ok... it's over now..." zell said...  
"BUT THE EXACT THINGS KEEP HAPPENING!" ayma screamed  
"come to think of it I had a dream of waking you up just like this a couple of nights ago..." zell said  
"shit you two are freaky... you know you two are meant for each other..."  
"hey shut up irvine!!!"  
"yeah he's my best friend...come on..."  
"oh pu-lease every day for the past week it's the same thing and you're the only one who can wake her up... it's like a trance or magic or somethin..." irvine said laughing...  
"yeah yesterday... we put the headphones on her full blast and she still didn't wake up... then you run in the room and hug her then she instantly wakes up!!!" rinoa said confused  
"hey were just really close that's all..."  
"yeah calm down... I know I'm good but still..."  
"pahhh..." rinoa cracked into histerics....  
"look zell..." rinoa cut her sentence as selphie and squall walked into the room...  
"look now their's a cutie and a half... come on rinoa we know your thinking that..."   
"hey irvine... SHUT UP!!!!... yeah I know he's cute... but still..."  
squall rolled his eye's...  
"hey can you guys not talk about who my love life should be with..." squall said anoid   
"look ayma this is the last time... ok... were organising you to sleep in someone else's room untill we can figure out what this is all about... ok... all we need is a volenteer..."  
"but... I'll be fine..."  
"squall I'll do it..." zell volenteered   
"yeah finally your admiting it..."  
"WHAT... I'M JUST CARING ABOUT HER IRVINE IS THEIR A PROBLEM WITH THAT..."  
"hey chill man ... calm it's a joke..."  
"ok then every body it's time to get ready for class...   
so get dressed and go to class... ok..." head master cid said as he walked into the room  
they all left the room exept for ayma and zell...  
"hey zell thanks for that... but you don't need to do this for me..."  
"hey look I was happy to... plus either way their right I'm the only one who can wake you up if something happens..."  
"thank's you're the best zell..."  
he hugged her and walked out the room...  
  
over in class  
  
"hey ayma... over here come sit..."  
ayma went over to zell and sat down...   
"ok class today were going to review a couple of things and then were going to go down to the training center... ok so I hope your ready be in top condition... the battles are real... if your not sitting next to your training partner well then I surgest that you get up and do so..."  
ayma turned around to see squall get up and sit next to seifer... she saw him screw up is his face and grumble and started to laugh...  
"hey what's so funny?..."zell asked her  
"take a look at squall and seifer... it's so funny..."  
"hehehe... ahahah..." zell cracked up laughing...  
"ZELL IF SOMETHINGS SO FUNNY THEN TELL US ALL PLEASE I COULD USE A GOOD JOKE... IF NOT I SURGEST THAT YOU PAY ATTENSION TO WHATS HAPPENING AT YOU STUDY PANEL..." xu the instructor complained...   
"xu are we being tested on this?"  
"yes it'll be in the seed test... and if you don't pass that you won't be eligible to do the final seed exam... so please listen..."  
"she looked at the screen... it seemed so blury... she could see only a little bit... although she could hear what the teacher was saying... it all made no sense to her at all... a picture of zell came into her head... staring hard into the screen it still remained blury... rubbing her eye's all she could untill her eye's were all red and stinging... the bluriness still remained... she looked at zell then back at the screen... her eye's started to sting even more... not from pain... but from simple feelings she had no idea why... she saw a tear drop... a knew now that she was crying... and every time she thought of zell it became worse... a spark flew from the study panel key board as another tear dropped... she frantically reached from her pocket for tissue... she wiped her eye's dry... and then dryed her face... she turned to zell to see him looking at her in confusion... he signaled for her to go to the online emailing system... she went to the email system to find a message for her...  
"what's going on why are you crying... from zell"  
"I have no fricken clue... it just started... but don't worry about me let's just continue with our work she's getting onto the the GF stuff... from ayma..."  
"ok later.. from zell..."  
"now a GF as you all know are special beings or monsters shall we say that can be earn't to help you in battle as well as out of battle...   
an example of this is the GF Quezacotl... the lightning GF... his attack is thunder storm inside of battle but outside of battle he has a useful technique called thunder/Wind refine which takes certain items such a magic stone and turns them into thunder magic or wind magic... but unlike the thunder storm technique this and all the others must be learned through AP points...   
now her I have a list of the different GF's and different things you will need to know...  
GF(guardian force) AP(ability points)  
  
GF element/attack   
Quezacotl.... Thunder... thunder storm(attack)   
Shiva...ice... diamond dust(attack)  
Ifrit...fire...hell fire(attack)  
Siren...non elemental...silent voice(attack and silence)  
Diablos...gravity based attack...dark messenger(attack)   
Brothers...earth...brotherly love(attack)  
Carbuncle...n/a...ruby light (cast's reflect on all allies)  
Leviathan...water...tsunami(attack)  
Pandemona...wind...tornado zone(attack)  
Cerberus...n/a...counter rockets(cast double and triple on all allies)  
Alexander...holy...holy judgement(attack)  
Doomtrain...poison + all status ailments...runaway train(cast all status ailments on enemy)  
Tonberry...n/a...chef's knife...(attack)  
Cactaur...n/a...1,000 needles(attack)  
Bahamut...n/a...mega flare(attack)  
Eden...n/a...eternal breath(attack)  
Odin...n/a..zantetsuken(attack)  
Chocobo...n/a...chocofire/chocoflare/chocometeor/chocobuckle(attack)  
Minimog...n/a...moogle dance(heals all GF)  
Gilgamesh...n/a...zantetsuken/masamune/excalibur/excalipur(attack)  
Now please learn all this class it's very important..."  
"man that just keep's going..."  
"ok now head over to the training center with your partner to train...but I don't want anyone to fight   
t-rexaur yet he's to dangerous... now on your way..."  
  
they walking to the training center zell and ayma started to talk...  
"hey ayma... so tell me what was up in class???..."  
"umm... I... was thinking of yo...I mean the work and my eye's started to water... for no reason..."  
ayma didn't want to tell him about the fact that she was crying over zell...   
"why though... why was I crying over him... he's safe... and all..."ayma thought...  
"hey ayma... stop thinking to yourself... tell me whatsup..."  
"uh...oh nothing..."  
they entered the training center and started to walk around...   
"well I havn't seen anything yet... yeah... maybe we should just go to the back...you know the secret area..."  
"yeah might as well any money quistis will be their..."  
"but she's an instructor!?"  
"yeah but she's always day dreaming... it's like squall only he thinks..."  
"hehehe..."  
they walked over the bridge..."  
"hey what was that???"  
"huh... what..."  
"don't you feel that..."  
"no... what's wrong zell??"  
zell turned around...  
"ah.. ah...ayma...we... should go now...run... now..."  
"huh... why???"  
"don't ask just do it..."  
"BUT ZELL WHY???" ayma said loudly... but as she turned around she saw it... t=rexaur she pulled out her whip... and cracked it hard against the ground...   
"AYMA... WE CAN'T FIGHT IT..."  
"well we can't out run it either... xu would want us to fight rather than die... so let's at least try..."  
"ok let's go..." zell said as he started shadow boxing...  
"SHIVA!!!!...." ayma... started to summon her guardian force...  
"LEVIATHAN!!!!!!..."zell started to summon his...  
"DIAMOND DUST!!!!!!..." ayma screamed as shive came out of a piece of ice that appeared out of no where to do her attack... Shiva charged her attack and threw a suge trail of ice at t-rexaur...  
"TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." zell let out his GF attack... a light appeared and out of it appeared leviathan the serpant GF... a suge piece of rock came out of the ground... and down the face of the rocks a water fall of water surrounded t-rexaur...  
"AYMA... ZELL... RUN..."  
"huh... xu..."  
"RUN NOW..."  
they turned and ran away as fast as they could...  
but ayma turned around and tripped over a rock...  
"OH SHIT..." zell said as he saw her fall... he jumped over to her, picked her up in his arms like a baby and ran...  
"oh... wow... zell's so strong... and kinda cute...but..."ayma thought to herself...  
he put her down in front of rinoa...  
"you'll be ok... I'll be back ok ayma... I've gota check on xu..."  
zell walked off...   
"hey he's got a cute ass..." ayma thought to herself again...  
"hey ayma... I can see where your looking..."  
"huh... what..."  
"hehehe..."rinoa giggled...  
"what..."  
"hehehe your blushing..."  
"what... what..."  
"oh come on it's odvious..."  
"what... what's odvious???"  
"never mind..."  
"no tell me..."  
"don't worry..." rinoa walked off... as zell approched...  
zell grabbed ayma's hand and pulled her to her feet...  
"hey thanks zell... it's ok..."  
ayma blushed again...  
zell laughed...  
"what... what are you laughing at now?????"  
"hehehe your blushing... oh no you got it all wrong... I'm just kinda embarressed I mean I stacked it badly in front of you... and it's kinda... embaressing..."  
"oh I see..." zell said sounding a little disapointed... he walked off...  
"well that went well..."rinoa whispered in her ear...   
"what... what am I missing???"  
"you'll find out soon enough and when you do come and tell me..."  
"huh.. ok then..."  
  
Ayma walked down the hallway... and opened the door to dorm 18...  
"look at you so vunurable... I'll keep you safe... I'll never let you go... no matter what..."  
she bent down and held his hand in hers... she looked out the window at the moon...   
turning back to him she realized one thing the window was open...  
"huh... that's not like you at all... your always so careful with these things... but hey who cares..." she got up and closed the window... she heard a weird sound like a flute playing a sad yet somewhat angry melody... and to her amazement the moon turned pink...  
"huh... what's going on???..."  
she turned around and saw someone... not the wonderful boy she came here to see but someone else... the figure was all shaded... she couldn't make it out... just then a suge light came out of no where... she felt blinded... she tried to attack with her whip but to no avail she kept missing... she heard a crack of thunder... she felt a huge pain surge through her body as she collapsed to the ground...  
"dispel!!!!" ayma shouted out  
the magic worked... it was one of her first tries so she was happy that it worked... she could see again...   
she looked around the room... the figure was gone... everything seemed normal... wondering what had happened and who that person was she closed off her thought and questions and turned to his bed to see that he was gone... she ran to the door... it was locked...   
"FLARE!!!!!!!..." she used another magic attack to burn down the door...  
she ran out and down the hallway to lobby... she saw the figure... walking... not running... but walking... it seemed so calm... like it wasn't afraid that it was kidnapping someone from a school full of trained fighters...   
"blizzaga..." the person said  
it was using a magic spell on her...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain as the ice froze around her and then broke into pieces...  
"SAVE HIM... PLEASE... NO DON'T GO..." ayma screamed as the dark figure opened a portal...  
she dropped to the floor and gave up... all hopes of ever seeing him again...  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you... but I'll keep searching for you... please forgive me..."  
it walked into the portal and disappeared...  
she started crying...  
zell looked down at her... he grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the tears in her eye's...  
he held her hand...  
"oh ayma... I wish I could rid you of these nightmares... that's why squall made you sleep in the same room as me... but still they keep coming and haunting you... wake up ayma..."  
zell said...  
and just as usual she woke up as he said those words...  
"ayma... you ok... you said a couple of new things this time what happened..."  
"hey you two... out of bed and get dressed it's time for class..." xu said as she walked in on their conversation...  
  
"ok now... this time where going to concentrate on magic...  
now look at your study panel look at the list of spells I gave you..." xu said...  
  
spell...description  
  
aero... wnd elemental attack  
apocalypse... most powerful spell; can only be aquired from ultimecia  
aura... unlocks limit break skills...  
berserk... target can't control actions and attack automatically; strenght is doubled  
bio... poison status attack  
blind...target can't successfully use physical attacks  
blizzard/blizzara/blizzaga...ice elemental attack(increases in power depending on which is used)  
break...target becomes petrified  
confuse...target can't control actions  
cure/cura/curaga...restores hit points  
death... target dies  
demi... gravity attack(causes damage equal to a quarter of targets maximum hit points  
dispel... nulify status effects(blind, reflect, and so on)  
double...cast a spell twice in a single turn...  
drain... target losses hit points; caster gains what is lost  
esuna...removes status ailments(poison, petrify and so on)  
fire/fira/firaga... fire elemental attack  
flare...strong fire elemental sttack  
float... target flies avoids earth attacks  
haste... doubles speed of target  
holy... holy attack  
life/full-life...resurrect/ resurrect and restore hit points of target  
meltdown... target is afflicted by vit 0; damage to target increases  
meteor... strong non-elemental attack; strikes all foes  
pain... target is afflicted with a variety of status ailments  
protect... reduce damage from physical attacks  
quake... earth elemental attack  
reflect... reflect spells back onto caster  
regen... restore hit points gradually each turn  
scan... scans target for statistics, weaknesses and so on...  
shell... reduce damage from magic attacks  
silence... target can only attack(can't use magic, GF, items and so on)  
sleep... target falls asleep and can't act  
slow... half's speed of target  
stop... freeze speed of target  
thunder/thundara/thundaga... thunder elemental attack  
tornado... strong wind elemental attack  
triple... target can cast three spell three spells at once  
ultima... strongest non elemental attack, strikes all foes  
water... water elemental attack  
zombie... target becomes undead and is harmed by curative and fire elemental spells  
  
"well those are all the magic spells... study it well..."  
"hey ayma what do you want to go to the cafeteria for luch and you know just relax at the tables?"  
"umm... sure I'd love to..." ayma said blushing  
"ok I'll meet you at table 3... ok..."  
"ok..."  
zell walked off...  
"hey... ayma...wait" rinoa yelled out to her  
"hi rinoa..."  
"hiya... what's with the smile..."  
"oh nothing..."   
"uhuh... and I suppose zell has nothing to do with it either..."   
"I told you it's nothing ..."  
"AHAH... so there is something..."  
"ah...I... no it's..."  
"I knew it... I knew it..."  
"what... look I know what your thinking... no I don't..."  
"oh come on... you don't expect me to believe that do you?"  
"oh pul-ease... where best friends come on..."  
"but your blushing..."  
"so what... I was just thinking of something..."  
"yeah right... and you looking at him as he walks away all happily means nothing either..."  
"hey I'm just exited..."  
"about what??"  
"oh... zell wants me to have lunch with him today..."  
"oh... I didn't think it was that bigga deal then..." rinoa said giggling  
"hey... I didn't mean..."  
"have fun ayma... and don't be to naughty... be sure to fill me in on the details..."  
rinoa interupted and ran off  
"oh man... when will they stop trying to set us up... oh man and the freaky thing is that it actually worked on rinoa and squall... oh man... well they'll get over it eventually..."  
  
"so zell... whatcha planning on doing today for lunch?"  
" oh I asked ayma to have lunch with me today..."  
"oh cool... have fun..."  
"why don't you ask selphie sometime?"  
"uhhh.... I... hey... stay away from their... that's my buisness" Irvine said blushing  
"hey come on you like her heaps... and you guys are cool friends to I'll sure she'll say yes..."  
"uhh man... no she won't... remember I asked her out on the train and she said no then..."  
"hey but you guys had just met then to... you guys didn't know each other very well of course she would have said no..."  
"but... she still won't... uh man... well it's like you and ayma... you guys are great friends and it's about time you guys started dating..."  
"WHAT..."  
"hey calm down... don't chuck a fit... you blow to easy... you should try to control your emotions more... just like ayma... the only difference is that you could be a little less showy... when it comes to liking people..."  
"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!... LAY OFF AYMA OK... DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!!"  
"hey calm down... your so protective of her... man you guys are meant for each other..."  
"grrrr... hey do you know who ayma likes?"  
"huh... umm... yeah why?"  
"oh.. she does like someone then..." zell said sounding quite hopeful  
"oh yeah... can't you tell?"  
"uh... no otherwise I wouldn't have asked... ummm who does she like do you know..."  
"oh yeah I know alright... but some how I don't think she knows either..."  
"huh.. you know you guys are weird... how can you know who she likes if she doesn't either?"  
"oh that's easy... every time he does some thing or is around she's always happy or blushing... I mean it's odvious..."  
"well then who?? Tell me..."  
"well that's easy... but I gota go for now... I'll see ya..."  
"HUH... WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU HAVN'T TOLD ME YET..."  
"i'm gonna go pay a visit to selphie... have fun on your date..."  
"HEY... IT'S NOT A DATE!!!"  
"yeah right..." irvine said then turned and ran to the quad where selphie hangs out...  
  
"I wonder where she is???" zell said worried...  
he looked to the door just as she walked in...  
when he looked at her it was like the sun was shining on her...  
"wow... she looks..."  
but then he looked up and realized that it was the sun and that it was a glass roof...  
"hiya... zell... looking good as always..."  
"thanks..."  
"hehehe..." ayma started giggling...  
"what's up???"  
"oh I just remembered something..."  
"like..."  
"you snore..."  
"huh???..." zell said confused at the remark  
"just a little... and when you sleep you have this thing where you sleep with your hands tucked under your head like a pillow just like on tv... hehe... it's so cute... you look so cuddly... hehehe" ayma said giggling away  
" oh ok... you mean you were watching me sleep?"  
"uh... no... I mean well it's just from 11:30pm to 12:00 midnight nothing much..."  
"oh ok.. so you were watching me sleep for half an hour..."  
"uh... well sort of... maybe... uh.. yeah that's true..."  
"didn't you get bored???"  
"no not really you can't get bored watching you... theirs always something to gaze at..."  
ayma started gazing into zells eye's on purpose...  
"hey... don't do that... hey... stop that... hey stop it stop..." zell said blushing while covering his face and swating his hands around like he was swating flies...  
"he he he..."   
"oh boy what are you gigling at now???"  
"oh it's just that every time I gaze into your eye's you start blushing... hehehe" she giggled  
"hey... I can't help it... come on... how do you like it when I do it back" zell laughed and gazed into hers and raised his eyebrows up and down in a hey you lookin good way...  
"hahaha... don't..." ayma said laughing hysterically...  
"hehehe... What so funny ..."  
"hehehe... look who's blushing now..."  
"ayma looked surprised for a moment and then cracked up again...  
"hehe... ha cherish these moments..." quistis said as she walked up to them with selphie...  
"yeah reminds you of a pair of doves..." selphie said  
"huh... why???" ayma said  
"well you two are such a cute couple..." selphie replied  
"hey... shut up... it's just for fun come on..." ayma said blushing  
"yeah man were best friends where allowed to do things like that..." zell said blushing to  
"yeah..." ayma agreed  
"you say that all the time..."  
"hey as I said we can do what we want and still be friends..."  
"example please..." irvine said walking in with squall and rinoa...  
every one look ansiously at zell looking for his response  
zell turned and looked at ayma... she looked confused and ansious...  
"well..." zell grabbed ayma's hand and kissed it...  
"their see..." zell said nervously and blushing  
he turned to ayma... she was red all over...  
"well that just proved it didn't it..." quistis said  
"what" squall said waiting a reply  
"love birds... hehehe" quistis giggled and walked off...  
"hey keep it up guys your getting there... hey wait up quisty..." rinoa ran off...  
squall turned his head following rinoa and blushed  
"hey squall we know where you were staring at..."  
"hey lay off man... I feel sorry for you to zell and ayma... I keep copping it to..." squall turned and walked off angrily...  
selphie shrugged and walked off...  
"hey come on guys... come back..." irvine said and ran off...  
"oh well that was weird... but hey it was fun..."  
"yeah zell I wonder why? Hehehe..." ayma said blushing as she let go of his hand and walked off...  
"oh man that was... I don't even know what that was..." zell said still all red got up and ran after ayma...   
  
"hey seifer... over here..."  
"hi ayma..."  
"so I see you've come to visit our orfanage to... lot's of memories... huh..."  
"yeah..." seifer said sounding discusted...  
"yeah you were always picking on me..." zell said angrily  
"well I can't help if you're a chicken wuss..."  
"shut up seifer... get over it..." ayma said angrily and walked off...  
"o..k.. touchy..." seifer said  
"wonder what that was about?" zell said curiously  
"well she's protective over you ain't she..."  
"hey come on I can see why?" raijin said  
fujin kicked him hard in the shin... raijin buckled down  
"owwweee... man... what was that for"  
"crush..." fujin said  
"hehehe..." seifer  
"what... man what does she mean...can't she say more than one word in a sentence? " zell asked confused at fujin's word...  
"no... well what she means is..." raijin said about to explain what she said...  
fujin kicked him hard in the shin again...  
"RUN..." fujin said signaling for raijin to run...  
"ack..." raijin said freaking out as he ran back to the garden... with fujin close behind  
"ok... then..." zell walked into the orfanage... he saw ayma down by the beach looking at the light house...  
"hehehe... remember when squall, selphie, quistis, irvine, seifer and me set off the fireworks???... man we got busted bad... hehehe" zell said  
"well remember I was gone by then... so not really but I heard about it... remember when we put sand in seifer and squalls bed??" ayma said  
"yeah... that was way funny... ummm... why did we do that again???" zell asked  
"remember they were teasing us... they kept singing ZELL AND AYMA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G FIRST COMES LOVE THAN COMES MARRIGE THAN COMES BABIES IN THE BABY CARRIGE... cause we were always together and hated when people would come and take the other one some where else..."  
"oh yeah... man did we have problems at nap time... hehehe" zell said laughing...  
"man I remember when cid came and took you away so you could be trained at the garden..." zell said  
"man I was only 4 years old... man did I cry..."  
"yeah... me to... but it's weird the way we found each other again..."  
"ohh..." ayma said and ran off   
"hey ayma... where are you going?"  
"come follow me..." she ran back into the orfanage   
"wait up..." he ran after her through the back door... he looked around to see her run through the front door and to the side where the flower padock is...  
he followed... when he arrived he saw her in the middle of the padock nealing on the flowers...  
"hey ayma man what's up..."  
"come down here..."  
"yeah what's wrong..."  
"oh nothing... do you remember that paper that we wrote on..."  
"huh?... well which one we drew on so many... we even drew on matrons important documents..."  
"hehehe... we were trouble makers..."  
"yeah... well when you left I kinda bacame kindov a wuss... sort of... I was a goody goody... you always had brought out the fun side in me... hehehe"  
"we wrote the promise on it..."  
"oh yeah and we burried it would never get lossed or wrecked..."  
"yeah... we didn't want to leave each other that's how close we were... and still are..."  
ayma grabbed a stick and started digging at the mound of dirt that looked exactly as it had 13 years ago...zell stated to dig to...  
"hey here... it's here..." ayma yelled...  
seifer heard and started spying on them for a joke...  
"here lets read...   
  
zell and ayma's promise... we will always stay together... and if we get   
serparated we will find a way back together... siganture... ayma... siganture...zell  
forever together...  
  
"yeah... well come on it's getting late... we'll get busted if we stay out to long..."  
"well headmaster cid won't mind if we sleep here for times sake I mean he does live here..."  
"yeah why not... it'll be cool... we'll get everyone together... you know... squall, irvine, selphie, quistis, ellone, seifer, matron and rinoa can join us to even though she didn't go to the orfanage it'll be so cool..."   
she put the letter in her pocket and ran off...  
  
"this is so romantic... don't you think squall..." rinoa said dreamily looking at squall...  
"yeah..."he sat down next to her on the log over looking the sun going down over the horizon... she kissed him on the cheek and leant her head on his shoulder...  
"isn't that so sweet" selphie said  
"yeah it is selphie... he's lucky he's got someone to hold... I hope that he keeps her safe..."  
irvine said looking all sad... selphie looked at him... she ran up to him and hugged him..  
"come on let's go sit down..." selphie said to irvine  
"this is so cool... and romantic to be watching the sun go down... sitting with all the people you really care for..."  
"yeah... and to just hold the one you love..." zell said holding on to ayma...  
ayma turned around and looked at him surprised and blushing...  
everyone turned and looked at him surprised...  
"or care for..." zell quickly said coming to his aid...  
"hmmm... yeah... we know zell... hehehe..."quistis said giggling...  
  
"look at you... so... vunurable... I'll keep you safe... I'll never let you go... no matter what..." ayma said...  
she bent down and held his hand in hers... she looked out the window at the moon...   
turning back to him she realized one thing the window was open...  
"huh... that's not like you at all... your always so careful with these things... but hey who cares..." she got up and closed the window... she heard a weird sound like a flute playing a sad yet somewhat angry melody... and to her amazement the moon turned pink...   
"huh... what's going on???..."  
she turned and saw a lady...   
"you... what are doing here... get out of here ultimecia... I thought we killed you ages ago... with squall and the others... you... your supposed to be dead..."  
ultimecia turned and looked at the boy... she walked up to him... and picked him up...  
"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM... I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!!!..."   
"I'm a sorcerous I can do anything I want... BLIND!!!!!..."   
a suge light came at her... she couldn't see anything... she pulled out her whip and swung rapidly...  
"ayma... I know your asleep but try to listen... stay asleep... look you see ultimecia, you and who else... look at him who is he... you must find out who your true love is... find out so you can save him..." rinoa said... everyone was awake ansiously waiting to see what response they got...  
"NO THIS ISN'T RIGHT I'VE GOTA WAKE HER UP..." zell screamed scared for ayma...  
"look zell calm down..." squall said...  
"NO!!! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!!!... JUST LIKE ULTIMECIA GOT RINOA..."  
"but we saved her... and she's fine..."  
"NOW SHE IS... BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE EMOTIONAL PAIN THAT YOU WENT THROUGH SQUALL... you cried for her... it hurt you to see rinoa just lying there unconsious... you almost lost her for good... and it hurts me to see her just lying their it's just like saying hey ultimecia come and take ayma... she's ready for you... WELL I'LL TELL YOU NOW... I CARE TO MUCH TO RISK LOSING AYMA..."zell said frantically he looked down to the sand  
"that's it get it all out..." irvine thought to himself  
"I care for her... I love her I tried to hide it... but I can't hide anymore..."zell said sadly  
"look zell we knew... and I'm sure that she knows that you care this much for her... but you've got to tell her zell... it's why we keep trying to set you up... it was a big deal when you kissed her hand but this is bigger than that... you admitted it to us... but there is only one person who you havn't told... and she needs to know just as much as you do... she cares for you to... zell she loves you..."  
"please can I wake her up..." zell said  
"no zell... this is for her... we've got to know who this guy is... not for our pleasure but for ayma... if we wake her know we may never know..."  
"please ayma... who is it look carefully..."  
"YOU COME BACK... WITH HIM..."  
"AYMA LOOK..."  
AYMA LOOKED CAREFULLY AS HARD AS SHE COULD...  
"no... bring him back I've been around him all my life... even in the orfanage..."  
"well that means that it's either... squall, zell, seifer or irvine..."  
"please... NO!!! DISPEL!!!!!!!!...."  
"NO ZELL I'LL SAVE YOU I WON'T GIVE UP..."  
"ayma save him... you have to fight ultimecia..."  
ayma cracked her whip... and ran after ultimecia...  
ultimecia opened a portal...  
and walked through...the portal closed  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!... YOU CAN'T... I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!!!!!!!...."  
"SHIT... I DON'T CARE WE KNOW WHO IT IS NOW... WE HAVE TO WAKE HER UP!!!!! Ayma... ayma ... wake up..."  
zell shook her   
she opened her eye's... she was crying ...   
"it's ok... now..." zell held her... he kissed her on her forehead...  
  
in the morning... zell woke to find ayma gone... he got up and seached the house frantically... squall saw this and woke the others... zell ran out to the field of flowers... the others followed without zell knowing and watched...  
"ayma you ok...??"  
"hey zell do you mind If I keep the letter?"  
"huh... no go right ahead... ummm... why???"  
"oh no it's just that this letter is just really special to me..."  
"yeah it's special to me to... but who needs a letter of writing saying you'll be together when you've got it in your heart..." zell picked up a flower and put it behind ayma's ear...  
"that... that's really sweet... I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that ever since I left the orfanage... remember I cried... and cried... I didn't want to go... even if I was going to a knew home... I had always felt at home right here... with my friends and you... it was the only time I've ever seen you cry... and well hopefully that won't ever happen again..."  
"don't worry I'm not going any where ever again... if anything ever happens I'll be at the orfanage..."  
"but zell that'll never be needed cause I'll never let you go... ever..."  
"I'll keep you safe... I'll never let you go... no matter what..."   
zell leaned over and hugged her... they drew close... their lips almost touching...   
ayma backed off... she gave a scared look at zell... and ran off...  
"AYMA!!!... ayma..." zell said  
ayma ran past the others  
they ran back to the beach...  
ayma ran into the water...   
"AYMA!!!!!... what's wrong... why did you run away..."  
"you said... that you'll keep me safe and that you'll never let me go just like In the dream..."  
zell realized it just then to...  
"this can't be happening zell... ultimecia is back... she's gonna come and take you away... I know... and I don't want her to"  
"look ultimecia is dead we killed her remember... and even if she was alive what makes you think she would want me?"  
"because of the dream... look last night I heard a voice telling me to look for the boy and I did I know who it is and it's..."  
zell interupted her...  
"me... I know... that voice was rinoa... I had known all along that it was me... I had that same dream a couple of nights ago... I was to scared to tell you... so I knew that it was me you were dreaming of..."  
zell turned around to the others who were watching surprised at zell's words...  
"that's why I wanted to wake her up... I was scared that if she found out it would haunt you ayma... it killed me to see her leave you in pain like that... I tried to comfort you just then but I can't keep it from you anymore... ultimecia is alive... she is the only one who has the power to do this to us... in my dream she took me away... but what all of you don't know is that the part that ayma didn't see I did... I wasn't the only one who she took... when she walked through the portal she took me right here in this spot In the water... but I wasn't the only one in pain... she took squall, irvine and seifer to... rinoa and selphie where exactly in the same position as you ayma... so when she comes do a favor and don't let her get the one that you love... I know that I won't ever let her get ayma... and I won't let her get all of you either... I don't care about what happens to as long as all of you are safe..."  
"zell you said out on the field that you won't ever leave me again... so I won't leave you..."  
"oh how heart warming..." they all turned to see ultimecia standing on top of the orfanage...  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!!!... YOUR NOT GETTING ME OR MY FRIENDS!!!... THOSE WERE ONLY DREAMS ... BUT THIS IS REAL LIFE AND THIS TIME WERE GONNA KILL YOU FOR GOOD...   
and hey guess what this time I'm joining the fight..." ayma yelled to her  
"hey you can't forget me..." edea said  
"hey matron... I mean edea... your not fighting without your knight..." seifer said  
"ultimecia your going down..." zell said...  
"SHIVA!!!!!!!!!... DIAMOND DUST!!!!!" SQUALL YELLED  
shiva appeared and shot a huge blast of ice at ultimecia...  
"your gonna have to do better than that...hahahahaha... apocalypse" ultimecia laughed...   
it hit squall hard he fell...  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SQUALL!!!!!! IFRIT!!!!!! HELL FIRE!!!!!!"  
ifrit appeared he floated up into the sky and out of no where a HUGE ball of fire appeared ifrit hit the ball hard and it went slaming down on ultimecia....  
"triple thundaga!!!!" ultimecia used her magic and shot three huge bolts of thunder down upon rinoa...  
rinoa fell no problem...  
"nice try... who's next?" ultimecia laughed  
"rinoa... squall... this time it's my turn to rumble bitch..." edea screamed  
"ULTIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" edea shot and ultima blast at ultimecia...  
"hmmm not bad getting better but still not good enough... triple ultima!!!!!"  
it hit edea and she fell   
"EDEA!!!!!! NO!!!..." seifer yelled he charged at ultimecia pulling out his gunblade as he ran... he tried to slash ultimecia in half but she stoped him and chucked him down from the top of the orfanage  
"THAT'S IT NO MORE YOUR NOT GETTING ANYMORE OF US..." Irvine screamed he pulled out his rifle he did his limit break  
"SHOT!!!!!!!!!" he started pounding bullets into ulimecia...  
"uhhh... well I'll admit that was good and it hurt but irvine you can do better than that... triple blizzaga!!!"  
"I'm sorry guys..." irvine said before he fell...  
"NO IRVINE YOU CAN'T GO!!!!!!" selphie yelled   
"CACTUAR!!!!!!!!!!!!... 1,000 NEEDLES!!!!!!!!" just as the others appeared so did cactuar...  
"oh no you don't...TRIPLE WATER" ultimecia stopped cactuar and selphie an their tracks...  
"NO SELPHIE!!! ALL MY FRIENDS IT'S NOT OVER... BLUE MAGIC!!!!!!... MICRO MISSILES!!!!!" quistis started blasting missile after missile at ultimecia  
"it ain't happening quistis...hahaha... triple quake!!!!!!" the ground all of a sudden split up and rumbled around leaving quistis knocked out...  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT MY FRIENDS BUT YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AYMA!!!!!... YOUR GOING DOWN RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" zell yelled as he held his hands out in front of ayma as if protecting her from any attack that she might do...  
"zell no I won't let her get you... I won't let you do this for me!!!..." ayma yelled out  
"awe how cute... look zell if you just give up and hand over ayma I won't hurt you... it's her I want" ultimecia said   
"all the other got up and stood in the way of ayma protecting her from all harm... all beaten up... they could bearly hold themselves up on their feet..."  
"in the future it was her that killed me for good... I was beaten up badly enough when all of you had beat me but then she came said something about that boy over their... yeah you zell... oh yah I remember what you said... let me see... you'll never get zell ever I'm gonna protect him and he'll be safe forever just like he deserves... oh yes does that sound familiar to all of you... hmmm yes the dream... yes those words haunted me for ages so I thought I'd give a warning to you and haunt you... but now it's time lets go brats..."  
"apocalypse!!!!!!" ulitmecia shouted... she charged up   
"NO!!!!!!! REFLECT!!!!!!!" squall shouted as he casted reflect on zell and ayma...  
"why us... and not yourself???" ayma asked  
"cause it's destiny you have to defeat her not us... zell protect her all you can..."  
"but why did you choose me to protect her what if I fail??" zell asked frantically as his eye's watered  
"look zell you know why I choose you... use this chance to save your girl" squall said just as apocalypse hit them...  
they fell...  
"this is for you guy's come on ayma let's do this!!!"  
zell charged at ultimecia  
"hahahaha... just try it this will be no challenge at all..."  
she put out her hand ready to cast her spells on zell...  
"CHALLENGE THIS BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" ayma jumped up behind her and swung squalls sword around and sliced her in half...  
she fell hard...  
"fuck that bitch"  
"FULL LIFE!!!" zell yelled casting the spell on all of his friends...  
"here squall thanks for the use of your sword"  
"hey it's ok... but now isn't the time look" she turned to see zell looking at her from down at the beach...  
watching the sun rise upon them she walked down to him...  
"thanks zell..."  
"hey it's ok I'd do anything to protect you... I'd die for you ayma... and I need to know that I'll never come as close to losing you as I did today ever again"  
"don't worry zell... I'll be here forever and ever the threat is gone"  
ayma leaned over and hugged zell  
"ayma..."  
"yeah zell..."  
"I love you..."  
"I was hoping you'd say that... I love you to..."  
"you mean..."  
"yeah of course... I've love you for ages... and only recently did your true feelings start to show... it killed me to stop the kiss in the field it was what I wanted so much... but I was scared... but now nothing is going to stop this from happening..."  
"this time... it's for good... no more leaving... I'll never leave you and this time theirs no one who can stop us..."  
their face drew close until their lips finally touched...  
"I knew it would happen someday ayma... I knew it would... they where right..."  
"we are meant for each other... and now I'm glad that we have proved it..." zell said  
"ayma... but one thing I have been wanting to ask you for ages..."  
"yeah zell"  
zell pulled a tiny jewley box out of his pocket and nelt down on one knee... he opened the box  
"this is a ring of comitment... so well will you wear this ring... will you go out with me???"  
  
the end 


End file.
